Guardian
by asta-shadows
Summary: Because Elsa couldn't control her powers, she had hurt people who were dear to her. Now that she's become Queen of Arendelle, she must face her fear once again. However, someone paid her a visit a few days before. Jack, the one boy who had always made her laugh, came to her offering to help. The problem is, he was supposed to be dead. And the thing is, she was responsible.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Jack!" Elsa cried out as he disappeared underneath the icy waters. Elsa quickly scurried to her hands and knees. She stayed by the edge of the water and sobbed as she knew there was no chance to save him. "I'm sorry."

When he regained his conscious, it was dark. It was cold. But then he saw the moon. Its shimmering light softly caressed his cold skin like a mother caressing a small baby. Jack felt himself being lifted out of the icy waters. His feet touched the thick ice, but somehow, it didn't feel cold to him.

Jack looked all around him. He was in the forest. In the deep, dark forest. He heard nothing, not even the sounds of the night creatures. The area was covered in snow. The trees were bare. Jack heavily breathed as he tried to remember what had happened before this came to be. He looked at the moon looking for answers. As he stood there silently, something came to mind and he whispered in devastation. "Elsa."

It's been 12 years since that accident. Elsa still think about it every day. Her parents had tried to calm her and saying that it wasn't her fault. That it was a terrible accident. However, Elsa never stopped blaming herself. Just a little before that accident, she had "accidently" hurt her sister, Anna. It was only a matter of time that she would hurt someone else, by "accident". Anna was lucky though. The trolls had saved her by wiping clean any memories of Elsa's powers, in order to protect her. Jack, on the other hand, had no one. He was gone forever.

To make matters worse, three years ago, her parents was lost at sea, leaving her the heir to the throne at such a young age. The only people who knew of her power were taken away, and she is left to fend for herself.

Anna came by again today. As usual, she knocked on the door and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Every time she say these words, it's like a sword had pierced through Elsa's heart. It made it hard for her to breath. Those were the words Anna have always said to play with her. Turning her away was hard as well.

Elsa walked slowly to the window and sat there as she usually do during a nice summer day. She watched the birds fly by the window. Elsa sighed. "If only I was normal." Then Elsa remembered. Three days from now would be her coronation day. The day she becomes Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa turned away from the window and sat down by the door as she's always done when she's feeling upset. "Mother, father, why'd you have to go?" Elsa quietly sobbed to herself. The air started to turn cold around her. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling, covering her room. The wood creaked as the ice froze around them. Elsa wiped her tears and looked up. "Jack, if only you were still here."

Later that night, Elsa practiced for the coronation. Holding a candle stick and her perfume box as she would with the real thing. However, whenever her skin would touch it, it completely freezes over. Elsa put it down in anguish. Just as she was about to put her gloves on, she heard Anna running down the hallway chattering happily with the maids. How wonderful if Elsa could only do the same. Elsa sat down on the floor where she was and wept. Then, she felt a cold breeze.

Jack had been wondering around all day long, not knowing what had happened. He remembered playing with Elsa at the icy lake. Then, there was darkness. As he walked through town with his bare feet, he noticed that many things have changed since he was there. He even tried going to his old home, but he heard that his family had moved away ever since he disappeared, and no one have been living there since. Well, according to the townsfolk, he died. And that explains a lot to why no one seems to have noticed him. Practically, he's a living ghost.

Carrying the staff that he had since he woke up, Jack made his way to the castle. When he got there, the gates were closed. Jack was wondering why since it was always opened before. Jack knew that a closed gate would not bother him much. He jumped into the air and flew around to the back. He flew past a window and heard a soft clank. He stopped. He came back to that window and perched himself onto the balcony. He looked inside and saw a young maiden standing near a dresser. The odd thing was that her room is completely cold and dark. The candlestick and perfume box on the dresser was frozen. The girl grabbed her gloves and began to put them on. However, she stopped as if she heard something. She stood there listening for a bit, then fell to her knees and wept. Not being able to watch someone in such agony, Jack opened the window and let himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at this mysterious girl who stared back. It was a bit awkward since he knows that he cannot be seen. But it appears that she sees him completely. Trying to think who she is and why she is crying, Jack slowly approached her. However, the girl flinched backed.

"W-who are you? And how did you get here?" The girl demanded.

Jack looked at her. Something about her seemed familiar, but he didn't know what. Trying to link her to his past, he had forgotten what she asked him. "Why are you crying?"

The girl frowned. She wiped her eyes and quickly stood up. "That doesn't concern you." She brushed her dress and stood elegantly like a royal queen, showing no fear at all. "I will repeat my question one more time; who are you and how did you get here?"

Jack stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to answer her at all. For sure, he knew no one could see him, with the exception of this mysterious maiden. And to explain to her that the Man in the Moon told him he was Jack Frost, who came back from the dead as _the_ winter spirit, Jack could really imagine her freaking out.

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain." Jack stumbled to say after careful considerations of how she's going to react.

The maiden frowned. "Well, then. You should leave at once. You don't belong here."

Jack, being excited about a person finally seeing him, stepped forward in hoping she wouldn't kick him out. "W-wait. But-"

The maiden raised her voice and turned away. "Please! You don't understand. I could hurt you."

Jack is confused at what she is trying to say. "Hurt me? How?"

The maiden looked at Jack. "Look, that isn't any of your business. I don't know how you got up here or who you are, but you have to go." The maiden turned away.

Jack wasn't going to let her kick him out like that without an explanation. "Now, hold on a minute." Jack went after her.

But she turned around in rage, and with a swing of her arm, ice spikes formed out of the ground. Jack jumped back fast enough before it impaled him, if it could impale him. Jack stared at the scene thinking what just happened. The maiden gasped at what she had done. She stared at Jack with frightened eyes. That's when Jack knew. But, to think this was real made it hard for him to breathe. "Elsa?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well, this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I just watched the two movies "Frozen" and "Rise of the Guardian" and liked it (of course lol). I was reading through some fan fiction of Jack and Elsa so I decided to write my own version of it. **

**I kind of had trouble here and there with the story cause I'm mixing them up a little bit but hopefully it turns out okay. XP**

**Thanks for reading this far!**

Elsa stared at this strange boy. How could he have known her name? "W-who are you? How did you know my name?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Wow, look at how you've grown." This sudden realization made Jack flinch. That means he was unconscious for a long time then. Elsa was all grown up, not like the happy little girl he used to know. And that meant he didn't keep his promise to her. "Elsa, I'm sorry."

Elsa stared at him in puzzlement. Who is this person that claims to know her? Especially when he didn't seem surprised at all at her powers once he found out who she was. Jack, noticed that Elsa still haven't recognized him, smiled. With a wave of his staff, the ice separating them turned to snow. Elsa jumped back at the sudden change. She couldn't believe her eyes. Someone out there had the same powers as hers. She was so excited to know that. She wanted to ask him so many things, but the puzzlement of who this fellow is made her stop.

"How did you do that? You're just like me." Elsa whispered.

Jack chuckled. He swung his staff around while walking around her room. "Ah, so this is Elsa's room. I have never been here. I thought you said you shared room with Anna." Elsa gasped. Jack smiled. "Well, I guess after what happened, you moved out."

Jack jumped onto the desk and made himself comfortable there. Without noticing, Elsa had made herself comfortable at the dark corner, away from Jack. Jack was excited to see Elsa, but this was unexpected. The situation had become awkward, but somehow, Jack loved the moment where Elsa is clueless to who he was. But somehow, seeing her standing there in the corner scared is not what he had hoped for.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Jack whispered softly. "I'll always be your guardian."

Elsa stared at him. Then it hit her like a thousand needles piercing every inch of her body. She gasped for air. Her eyes widened and she felt dizzy. "Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, it's me, Elsa. I'm Jack."

Elsa collapsed to the ground. She clutched her chest as if grasping for her heart. "Impossible. Y-you died!" Elsa's voice cracked and tears fell down from her eyes. She let out a soft gasp and mumbled. "I-I killed you."

Seeing this was unsightly for Jack. Dear Elsa must've lived with that guilt for years. Jack got down from the desk and started walking towards her, carefully not to make her afraid. He crouched down before her.

"Well, I guess in a way you did. But that wasn't your fault, Elsa. It was an accident. And I'm here now, aren't I"

Elsa looked up at him. Tears ran down her cheek like soft rain. She shook her head in disbelief. Just looking at her, Jack wanted to scramble her into his arms like he used to whenever she cried. But she's a lot older now, and it would be inappropriate for him to do so. Plus, he doesn't even know if he can touch her. It made him scared to think of even trying.

"Accident or not, I killed you. And you showing up here suddenly proves it. You came back as a ghost to haunt me."

Jack froze. Then he laughed. Elsa looked at him surprised. "Elsa, I didn't come back here to haunt you, that's for sure. Plus, I didn't even know who you were at first if you hadn't made those ice spikes. And me as a ghost…well…in a way…I guess I am…but I'm not…I think…"

Elsa looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can say I came back to life, just not as a mortal."

Elsa became confused. "What do you mean, not as a mortal? So you are a ghost, are you not?"

Jack scratched his head. "Well, I wouldn't say ghost, but more of a spirit."

Elsa frowned. "That's the same thing."

Jack laughed. "Not that kind. I mean, I've now become the spirit of winter."

Elsa didn't say anything nor did she move. Jack waited for her reaction, but nothing. Then she tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

Jack smiled. Getting tired of squatting, he sat down and crossed his legs. "Okay, let me explain."

Jack explained everything to her, from how he woke up on an ice-covered lake and what the moon told him. He told her everything he knew up to the point of meeting her. Elsa listened attentively to him. After he had finished, Elsa looked away.

"So, after I killed you with freezing your heart and left you in the icy waters, you came back as the winter spirit because of it."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "Elsa, no, don't think like that. I mean, it does seem like there's a connection here with you hitting me with ice and me becoming the winter spirit, but I'm sure that's just a coincidence. I mean, I think there's a purpose why the moon brought me back."

Elsa sighed. "To eliminate me before I hurt anyone else."

Jack wanted to slap her foolish idea out of her, but not wanting to try and hitting nothing at all. "Elsa, don't be stupid. The moon wouldn't brought me back just so I could kill you. I'm sure he has different plans for me. I'm just not sure what it is yet. But I know for certain it's not to kill you. In fact, I'm glad the moon brought me back. I mean, I did promise you, didn't I? And I never break my promises."

Elsa looked at Jack. For a moment, Jack could see doubts in her eyes, but then she smiled and those doubts seem to have washed away. "Thank you, Jack. Even after all these years, you still remember."


	4. Chapter 4

When Elsa woke up, Jack was nowhere to be seen. They had spent the whole night talking. Jack didn't have much to share, but he listened to every word Elsa said. It had been very hard for Elsa not being able to share anything with anyone. She is glad Jack came back, although in a sense, guilty because of it.

She remembered exactly what had happened 12 years ago. It was not long after the incident with Anna. Elsa was cooped up in her room. She cried for days feeling so lonely. Her mother, the queen, asked her father, the king, to let her outside, at least in the garden. Elsa was very excited to go outside again. Of course, no one is to accompany her, especially Anna. Everyone was told to leave the garden alone for a good 30 minutes so that Elsa could enjoy herself.

She remembered she had snuck outside of the garden to her favorite spot, the small beach area behind the castle. She met Jack there, fishing. She was scared at first, but he was kind and gentle. He showed her how to fish. After that day, she kept asking to go out. She would secretly meet with Jack behind the castle. He would play with her and she would tell him of her worries.

One day, she showed him her powers. He was shocked at first, but he wasn't scared of her. In fact, he told her that she was special. He told her he would help her control it. One day, he told her to sneak out with him. They went up the mountain to this lake. He told her it was his favorite spot to go to. He let her play with her magic, freezing the lake, making snowman, etc.

They were skating on the ice when she heard her father call out her name. She became scared. Jack tried to calm her but her fear overwhelmed her. The ice underneath them started to break.

Jack was becoming terrified that she might fall under the ice. He started talking to her saying that they'll play a game. He had taken off his skates and quickly hopped to his staff. The more terrified Elsa was, the more the ice kept cracking.

Jack quickly used his staff and pulled Elsa to safety. However, Elsa wanted to help Jack too because he was now standing where she was. The ice started breaking since Jack was a lot heavier than she was. She tried to concentrate on remaking the ice, but accidently hit Jack's heart because she was so scared. Jack smiled weakly and pretended that it didn't hurt. He walked slowly towards her and the ice broke. Elsa's father had witnessed everything. He said there isn't much they could do to save him for the lake was too deep. He took her home. That's when she stopped going outside anymore.

Elsa sat still on the bed. She didn't want to get up. Feeling so low, she thought she could just kill herself. Maybe she could make those ice spikes again and impale herself. Maybe she could hang herself. There were many ways Elsa could take her own life.

"Elsa, I know what you're thinking, but don't."

Elsa looked up to see Jack standing there at the foot of the bed. His worried expression made it hard for her to even look at him. Jack sighed and walked around the bed to sit next to her. "Look, I don't blame you for what happened that day. It was my decision to take you there. Everything else just happened. It's not your fault. You have got to stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."

Elsa's eyes swelled up with tears again. "I can't stop thinking about it. If only…" Elsa broke into a quiet sob.

Jack sat there still. Suddenly, Elsa leaned forward and rested her head on Jack's shoulders. It made him shocked. He didn't think he was able to touch her. He slowly put his right hand on the back of her head. Then his left on her back. She was so fragile like this. Much more fragile than when she was a child. He pulled her closer to him as her sobs became louder. He held her like that until she stopped crying.

He pulled apart from her and looked deep into her blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Before Jack knew what he was doing, he leaned closer to her face. He can smell her sweet scent inches away. Her warm breath tickled his skin. Just a centimeter before touching her lips, he stopped and realized what he was doing.

Elsa watched Jack's icy eyes twinkle as he blinked. Suddenly, she felt a pile of snow on her head making her feel chills down to her spine. Elsa jumped out of bed with a shriek. Jack laughed as Elsa recovered herself from embarrassment.

Jack smiled. "You need to have some fun in your life sometimes, Elsa. Let it go."

Elsa looked at Jack furiously. Then she grinned. "Oh, I know how to have some fun."

With that, Elsa made a snowball and threw it at Jack. However, he ducked missing a few hairs. Jack laughed. He jumped off the bed and flew into the middle of the room. Elsa and Jack played like that for a bit until Elsa ran out of breath. She plopped on the bed to rest. Jack sat on the foot of the bed and watched Elsa.

"So you do know how to have some fun. You're weren't bluffing." Jack looked around the room filled with snow and ice. He whistled. "You're powers are getting strong."

When Jack mentioned that, Elsa sighed. "I wish I didn't have these powers."

Jack looked at Elsa. He shook his head. "Hey now. Don't think like that. Think of it as a gift. You just need to learn to control it. I'll help you."

Elsa turned to look at Jack and smiled. That warm smile of hers made Jack's heart skip a beat. Somehow, Jack can't stop thinking about how much he wanted to hold her in his arms. How much he longed for her scent against his. How much he wanted her lips. But Jack shook that thought away. This is going to be harder than it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

The day before the coronation, Jack helped Elsa practice. But Elsa kept freezing everything she touches. They practiced for the whole day until Elsa finally was able to hold the candlestick and perfume box for more than 20 seconds before freezing it. That night, Jack went to stand at the balcony for a long time. Elsa became worried since she's never seen him like that before.

"Jack?" Elsa came up to Jack. "Is everything alright?"

Jack turned to look at Elsa. He smiled, barely. "Yeah."

Elsa frowned. "You lie. Tell me what's wrong?"

Jack sighed and looked up to the moon. "I can't be with you tomorrow."

Elsa's heart dropped. They had planned that Jack would be by her side during the whole event. If he was there to support her, she would be alright. "Why?"

Jack shook his head. "The moon talked to me. He told me that I need to go somewhere for a few days." Jack turned to Elsa. "But I'll be back. I promise you. It's only for a few days."

Elsa's tears swelled up. "But you said you'd be there with me tomorrow!"

Jack could see the hurt inside Elsa. How he wanted to just grab and hold her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I know you can do it." He turned his body completely towards Elsa. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You have to trust yourself. No fear. I believe in you."

Elsa turned away. She couldn't believe he had to go at such an important time. Suddenly, she saw a snowflake fly towards her and hit her on the nose. She suddenly felt happy. She looked at Jack, who was smiling that sweet warm smile. She laughed. "Alright."

A few days later, Jack came back to Arendelle. However, it wasn't summer like when he had just left. The whole kingdom had been covered in complete winter. But Jack was sure it wasn't him who did it. He quickly went into town to see what's going on. He heard people murmuring about the cursed land. Afraid of what might've happened, he flew to the castle as fast as he could. There, he saw a man passing out winter coats. People were calling him Prince Hans.

Then an old man who looked like an aristocrat began shouting. That's when Jack found out that Elsa had unleashed this winter. He needed to know what happened. Did someone find out about Elsa's powers and provoked her to do so? Or did her powers became out of control? He had to find her. Jack heard Prince Hans talking about Princess Anna. Then her horse suddenly came running in. It seemed Anna had ran out after Elsa to bring her back. Jack needed to find Elsa before it's too late. He jumped into the air and flew towards the mountain.

While flying around blinded by which direction he should go, he saw a small light riding towards the north mountain. He came down to see Anna riding a sled with a man and a reindeer. Anna was explaining about her sudden engagement to Prince Hans had upset Elsa.

"So it was Anna who provoked her." The thought of it made Jack want to bury Anna under snow. As he listened on to Anna's story, he became furious. "Who would marry a man they just met that day?"

The man, as if he could hear Jack's thoughts, said the same thing to Anna. Then they started arguing. Jack laughed and rooted for the guy. "You go, bro."

Then he stopped. "If Anna was here looking for Elsa, that means Elsa must be at the north mountain. I mean, it seems they are headed that way." Jack quickly flew off to the north mountain.

When he reached it, he saw a magnificent ice castle. "Whoa." He had never seen such a beauty before. "Elsa must've built this." He flew around to see if there were any windows. He flew by a balcony and noticed a figure standing inside. Jack opened the doors slightly to see who it was. It was a woman and her back was facing him.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered.

Elsa turned around quickly shocked to see him there. Jack was bewildered by what he saw. Instead of Elsa's usual dress, she had on a blue skin tight dress. The skirt was cut high enough to see her pale legs. She had on a shimmering cape and the dress seemed like it was made out of ice and snowflakes. Elsa's hair was not in the usual bun she had. It was neatly braided down and her hair pulled back in a very sexy way.

"Wow." That was all Jack could say to explain what he saw.

Elsa stood there quietly. She was playing with her fingers nervously. She wanted to explain everything to him when he had come back. But now that he's actually here, she didn't know where to start. Elsa looked away feeling guilty not noticing the way Jack was eyeing her.

"Jack, I couldn't do it. I-I failed." Tears swelled up in Elsa's eyes.

Jack snapped out of it. He shook his head hoping to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts that he was thinking. He flew quickly towards Elsa. He softly grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. "Hey, it's okay. We can fix this." He softly blew into her face using his usual spells. Elsa blushed and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I made it this far with the story. This chapter is a little more interesting than the others so far (if you know what I mean). I'm still thinking about how I should get their relationship more intense but this is what I have so far.**

**Please give me a lot of reviews so I know what I missed or should do next. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. It's making me excited even though I wrote it =D**

**Thanks for the comments!**

"I've never felt so free, Jack." Elsa said happily. "Now I know I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

Jack smiled. "Well, in a way that's good. But you'll be so lonely up here. There's no one around at all."

Elsa stared at Jack in shock. "You're not staying?"

Jack was startled by her response. "Of course I am." Her smile made Jack warm and tingly. Sitting so close to each other, Jack wanted to just grab her and hold her in his arms. There was so many things he could do to her at this moment but he refrained himself. He had to find a way to stop thinking like this. Jack stood up and started walking around. "But what about Anna? What about the people who cared about you?"

Elsa looked away. "Anna has Hans. And other people don't care about me, Jack. They're afraid of me. I…" Elsa bit her bottom lips. "I'm a monster."

Jack turned to look at Elsa. She was sitting on the ground with her legs sprawl elegantly to the side. Her head was tilted to the side as she is enveloped in her own depression. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He needs to show her that she's not a monster, but a very beautiful person.

Jack dropped his staff. That sound startled Elsa and she looked up to see what's happening. However, Jack blocked her view. His face was ever so close to hers. She felt his cold breath touching her bare skin. It smelled like soft fresh snow. Jack brushed away a piece of hair from Elsa's face. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Elsa was surprised by Jack's reaction. She flinched and pulled away.

"Jack, no. This is wrong." Elsa said breathing heavily as her heart raced like stallions on a meadow.

However, that didn't stop Jack at all. He brought her face back to his and kissed her more passionately, savoring every touch that he can. Although Elsa had said that, she couldn't resist. She had never touched anyone as such, and this new experience sent satisfying chills throughout her body. Elsa started kissing Jack back. She felt his lips form into a grin, as if teasing her. Embarrassed, Elsa pulled away a second time.

"Jack…" Elsa looked down hoping that he wouldn't see her red face.

Jack pushed Elsa down to the ground. Pinning her down, Jack continued kissing her. Elsa reached up and tightly gripped his shirt. This was making Elsa nervous, but she liked it. Although Jack wasn't supposedly human anymore, she liked the touch of another person. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her side. While passionately kissing her, his hands went up to her arm and down to her hips. It made Elsa so hot and tingly.

He left his hand on her hips for a bit then started to the stomach. With every movement, Elsa felt as if her life was being sucked away, making her breath so heavily. Every moment Jack moved his hands felt like electricity shot through her whole body, paralyzing her. With the hand movements of his, it was as if he was doing a spell that made her body react to his every command. She couldn't resist. The more Jack did it, the more she wanted him.

Jack finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving Elsa blurred and exhausted. He smiled, satisfied that she was pleased. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to catch her breath. Her face turned pale pink and her eyes told him her desires. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he made his way down to her left ear and whispered softly. "You're not a monster, Elsa. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Let me prove it to you."

Elsa softly gasped. "Jack…I…I don't…you…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Well, more like she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Jack kissed the nape of her neck making her shiver in pleasure. She let out a soft moan, making Jack more satisfied than before. His hands slid up to her bosom and cupped her left breast, slightly squeezing it. This made Elsa gasp loudly. She quickly pushed Jack off and sat up alarmed at what had just happened. She covered her bosom with her right arm and stared at Jack, shocked. Her sudden reaction left them both stunned.

Jack stared at Elsa shocked at first. But then his face turned to agony. He had scared her. Instead of showing her that she wasn't a monster, he had become the monster himself. He flinched and looked away. He stood up and grabbed his staff.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa." Her expression is so terrified that he couldn't bear to look at her. He made a mistake. He had let his desires have the best of him. And she was hurt by it. Jack quickly ran to the balcony and flew away, leaving Elsa in a chaotic state-of-mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! Been busy for a few days. Here's the next part of the chapter.**

Elsa paced back and forth thinking of what had just happened. That moment when they were being intimate seemed like a dream. She hugged herself. What were they doing? They were so close, like brother and sister. But somehow, it felt so right. The way Jack kissed her and touched her. She loved every moment of it. She could still feel it; his touch, his kiss, his scent, everything. If she liked it so much, why did she stop him? Her reaction to get away from him, to protect herself.

Elsa stopped and realized the answer to all of her questions. She didn't stop him to protect herself. She stopped him to protect him. Why? Because deep in her heart, the guilt of killing him still lingered. She was so guilty, she didn't want to be near him anymore. The more they became intimate with each other, the more that guilt built up. She killed him. She has no right to take his love from him. Elsa's tears fell from her cheek. She collapsed to the ground. "I'm such a fool."

A couple of hours after Elsa had calmed down, she sat against the wall. "I wonder where Jack went. He must be very angry at me. How could I do this to him?" Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to the door hoping that Jack might've come back. Then, probably, she could explain to him. She can't do this anymore. She needed him. She had never needed someone as much before, not even her parents. Then, Elsa realized something growing deep inside her. Deeper than her regrets and despair. Something has come to light that she thought she would never ever felt before. Elsa has fallen in love with Jack Frost.

Jack sat still on a branch. Twirling a snowflake in his hands, he thought about earlier. What overcame him to do such things? He's always thought of her as a little sister. He promised to be her guardian, always protecting that smile. But a few hours ago, he took away that smile. That frightened look on her face questioning whether he was the same old Jack she once knew or a stranger ready to rob her off her virtues.

Jack flinched at the thoughts. _How stupid can I get?_ But she had become so beautiful that he couldn't resist touching her. It's not her face and body that was so irresistible, but her mind, heart, and soul. Everything about her made him crazy, not being able to think straight at all. He just wanted to protect her and show her that she needn't to be afraid of anything. But of course, that failed.

Jack sighed and rested his head on the tree. He looked at the moon. "What should I do now? I can't go back and face her like this. Not after _that_."

The moon stayed silent. Jack shook his head. "What if she hates me now?" Jack thought back to when he had touched her breast and she pushed him away. That look on her face will haunt him forever. "No, I would rather she hate me. I don't think I can live with the fact that she will be afraid of me." Jack rested his head on his knees and covered his head with his arms. "What should I do?"

After he sat like that for a bit, he lifted his head up. Suddenly, there was a light from the moon. Jack followed the light with his eyes. For some reason, it went towards the direction of Elsa's ice palace. Jack thought long and hard about what the moon is trying to say to him. Then he laughed to himself for being so foolish.

"I guess I am an idiot, aren't I?" Jack stood up with pride. He jumped off the branch and let the wind carry him back to Elsa.

He found her in the same room. But somehow, the atmosphere have changed. It was dark and excruciating. Elsa was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Jack wasn't sure if he should walk up to her or stay hidden. She looked like she was struggling with something. Jack just wasn't sure if it was about him or her powers. But he has to find out.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned around quickly to find Jack standing at the balcony door. Tears suddenly swelled and she made a run for Jack. Jack was surprised and readied himself for the impact of Elsa running so fast towards him. Elsa slammed into Jack and lifelessly held onto him. Jack wasn't sure what to do. Why is she in so much pain? He pulled her into a hug to calm her.

"What happened?" Jack whispered worriedly.

Elsa sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that came like rain. "Anna came."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! It's been so long since the last time. Sorry for the wait! I'll try to write more often! Thanks for waiting!**

He held her for a long time. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. Elsa is in pain. She's hurting so much. And he didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless. Elsa cried so much that she fell asleep.

Jack carried her in his arms and started walking around the ice palace Elsa had created. The first time he had been there, he never got the chance to take a tour. He doesn't even know where Elsa made her bed chambers. He walked down the long hallways and entered every room. So far, he found the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the music room, a library without books, etc. However, he didn't find a bedroom.

_She created so many rooms but there's not a single bedroom? What was she thinking? Sleep on the floor?_

Jack walked around many times and finally, he noticed a small door. Out of all the doors full of decorations, this door was plain. Very plain. He quietly opened it and there it was, Elsa's bed chambers. It was small, compared to the rest of the rooms that she had made. It was smaller than the one she used in Arendelle. He looked around. There was nothing except a small desk and a bed.

Jack walked over to the bed. It was made out of ice. However, it was soft like piles of snow. Jack was amazed. The bed itself, with the blankets and pillows, is made out of ice and snow, but somehow it's nice, warm, and cozy. It's not even hard. It was softer than a sheep's wool.

Jack laid Elsa down on the bed. He pulled the cover up to her shoulders. Looking at her, he wiped away the tears still shedding in her sleep. Jack sat next to her and caressed her hair. How much he wanted for all of her fears and sorrows to go away, but could not do a single thing. He felt so useless. If only he knew how to help her.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. All she needs to do is control her power. If she could create this eternal winter, this ice palace, and even that little snowman and that snow guard out of fear and protection of others, then she could eliminate them too with love and happiness. Of course, her fear overwhelmed her ever since she accidently "killed" him. She became too afraid of herself that she can't control it. She doesn't have the will to. If only he could change her mind.

Elsa stirred making Jack loose his thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jack. Jack watched her as she sat up fixing her hair and wiping her drool that was never there. She turned to look at Jack and smiled faintly.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa whispered.

Jack smiled back and shook his head. "No, I was just watching you sleep."

Elsa propped up her knees and hugged them. "Jack, I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Elsa sighed. "Afraid of myself." She buried her face. "I'm afraid I might hurt someone else."

Jack hesitated to hug her. The last time she was in pain, he did something awful. He doesn't want to go through that again. He pat her head. "You won't hurt anyone else. I'm here to help you now. We'll do this together."

Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled heartedly. "Really?"

Jack nodded. As they stared at each other, Jack started losing control of himself and leaned closer to her, almost kissing her. But he stopped and turned away. Elsa's heart sank. Jack must still be hurting from before. Elsa wanted to hug and kiss him just like before, but after what had happen, Jack probably doesn't want to anymore. Elsa turned away from Jack trying to hold her tears in. Anna was right, she is locking everyone out. She locked out Anna who tried so desperately to be with her. Now she's pushing Jack away who's she in love with. Maybe this was her destiny, to be alone forever.

Jack glanced back at Elsa. Her face told him that she's was thinking sad thoughts. He sighed. Then he thought of an idea. He grabbed her hand and pulled him towards him. Then he lifted her off the bed. Elsa was surprised.

"Come with me." Jack smiled. He dragged her down the long hallway hurriedly. Elsa was having trouble keeping up with her long dress. He went to the room where he first found her. Using his staff, he blew snow hard enough to open the balcony door. Elsa knew what he was going to do. They were going to jump off the balcony about more than 10,000 ft from the ground.


End file.
